


Victory Royale

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Office Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Work Place Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: WE LIKE FORTNITE WE LIKE FORTNITE
Relationships: TNTina (Fortnite)/Midas, TNTina/Midas (Fortnite)
Kudos: 6





	Victory Royale

Midas and Tina just experienced the best Victory Royale of their fucking lives! The adrenaline rush, the power surge as Midas took Tina by her hand and shot the last fucker right in the head! Oh how it made her smile... But something was missing from that luxurious feeling, the feeling of love and arousal. While victory and rejoice was radiating around the room she sat cross legged in, there was still something she craved, and Tina will get it one way or another.

She made her plot as ideas flung around her brain like a game of badminton, Tina knew exactly what she’d do and wear. The beautiful bomber was already giggling wildly just thinking about it! But she had to stay quiet as Meowscles purred submissively by her shin. And she gave the cat no second glance once she reached down to pet him, scratching his head lightly while her rain drop blue eyes fixed on the handsome man across the room.

Tina rests her chin on her palm, all the while caressing Meowscles fur and getting lost in Midas’ eyes. He did the same got lost in hers for a bit until Skye interrupted their eye lock love making session and pulled him away for some stupid task.

The Shadow Team bomber huffed and slouched back in her chair, grabbing the bottle of Chardonnay that sat next to her on a wooden ottoman. She quickly popped the top off and took a good look at what was in the bottle. Just a few gulps left of the sparkling olive liquid, enough to last her a nice walk.   
TNTina stood up swiftly, hearing Meowscles jaw hit the floor as he was no longer rubbing up against her ankle and calf. She wasn’t in the mood to say sorry. The cat walked away into a back room as she left the meeting, not too thrilled with Midas’ obedience to his daughter. 

Skye’s always been his favorite after all...

Tina took a left, passing the women’s bathroom and outdoor pool, and she didn’t stop until she got to the main lounge. She knew it was her time to shine once Skye left her fathers side and his eyes met hers. 

“So! We meet again, after that fantastical win,” Tina exclaimed straddling his body playing with the flaps of his suit. 

“Why I’d have to be the one thanking you for that Victory, you’re the real reason we won. Your mastery with the Boom Bow is really something to behold,” Midas returned the compliment and grabbed Tina by the waist, pulling her into the break room and sitting himself on the counter, pushing the coffee pot and tea bag containers out of the way with his million dollar ass. 

The whole room was silent, but the air was thick with atmosphere as she took no time in getting down to business. Pulling down his fly and kicking her shoe back against the door to keep it closed.

Midas rested his golden palm against the table, starting to turn it as time ticked down to the inevitable. Tina licked the head ever so slightly as his cock bobbed in her damp breath. He brought his arm up to rest a hand on her head but he knew he had to stop himself before turning the beautiful bomber to gold.

“You’re so beautiful when you do that,” Midas whispered as Tina started to suck him off slowly, up and down his shaft as Fortnite’s golden boy grew ever so harder. He even propped his legs up on her shoulders, beckoning her to come closer with every suck.

Suddenly voices came from down the hallway but Tina didn’t look back when she heard them walking toward them, all she did was press her heel harder into the door and go faster. She could at least finish a hard working man off before he gets back to his duties as Ghost Team Leader right? “Go just a bit faster...I don’t need any of them seeing me like this...” He huffed this out in a moment of pure ecstasy, Tina could tell he was close and she wasn’t gonna let this fail.

The bomber licked Midas’ dick up and down as hard as she could, giving teasing licks to the head as many times as she would allow until plunging down again to take his full length. He jolted up with every single violent suck, covering his mouth with is hand until it was over. As he finished he couldn’t help but bring her in for a kiss, finishing all over her Shadow Team uniform. Tina instantly pulled back once she realized what was all over her shirt ,”are you serious Midas? You’re gonna have to pay for my laundry bill...but I think you’ve payed enough”

TNTina tried to wipe the cum off her shirt before scurrying out the door, Midas smiling the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> WE LIKE FORTNITE WE LIKE FORTNITE


End file.
